Fate of Faith the living dead
by Maria-Minamino
Summary: It's their senior year of high school, and the spirit detectives are wanting a hard mission. One day Botan drops a girl off saying she is to join the team. Will she be a good asset for them? Please R&R PG for now
1. Default Chapter

Hey all this is Daine3! I have three chapters of this story written so far...i need to type them up and correct a few spots though. Please read this and enjoy! Also if you want check out my other fics, the love of a rose, and from a girls view(check my profile)  
  
Please not that I made everyone the same age - that means that Kuramais now in the same grade as the others. It was done for the sole purpose of this story. Plase Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One   
  
Yusuke Urameshi walked down a cracked sidewalk with a brown briefcase tucked underneath one arm. He wore his usual green jump suit, kind of as a rebellion to school,   
  
for as part of the uniform codes, you had to wear navy blue, not green, though by now the school had gotten used to Yusukes green. His black hair was gelled back so that  
  
it stayed out of his face while giving him a more 'tough' appearance. He was on his was to school; over the years his friend Keiko Yukimura had convinced Yusuke to go to   
  
school more and more. The sun shone down upon Yusuke's back as Yusuke thought about his last mission. It wasn't a big deal, all he had had to do was catch a demon   
  
who had taken over the body of a local shop-owner. It took him and Kurama an afternoon to find and catch the demon; Kuwabara had been on a vacation with his older   
  
sister Shizuru and Hiei had been no where to be found. Yusuke thought of past missions - harder missions - and yearned for another mission like the ones of his past. He   
  
knew why the missions weren't as big as they used to be; after the dark tournament, not many demons dared to enter earth. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were   
  
just too good, and they all knew it. Sighing, Yusuke looked at the watch on his right wrist to find that he still had a good 10 minutes to get to the school that was only 2   
  
blocks away, plenty of time to get there and get to class with a few minutes left to talk with Keiko.   
  
"Yusuke!" a familiar voice hissed from an alley way. Yusuke looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching before ducking off the sidewalk and into the   
  
shadows of the alley in which the voice had come. He would never have time to talk with Keiko now, but he was sure that his friend would understand. Before him stood a   
  
girl with sky blue hair and pink eyes. She was wearing her usual pink kimono and had what appeared to be a canoe paddle in her left hand.   
  
"What is it Botan?" Yusuke asked the girl. Botan smiled slightly and replied, "I have to talk with everyone. Go to Kuwabara's house after school. I've already   
  
contacted the others." and with that said, she sat on her paddle and flew away. Puzzled, Yusuke looked around once again to make sure no one was watching before   
  
stepping out of the alley and continueing his walk to school. 'It's odd, she normally explains what she wants before taking off like that. Probably another case, maybe a big   
  
one.' Yusuke thought to himself as he stepped upon the school grounds. A few people backed away, still slightly scared of Yusuke despite his efforts to be a little kinder to  
  
his peers. Though others stood their grounds and smiled as Yusuke as he walked by. But Yusuke stared ahead not really seeing anything, deep in his own thoughts.   
  
Yusuke stepped in the school and made his way to his homeroom class. Once there, her found he still had two minutes before the bell was going to ring for classes to   
  
start. He dropped his brown school brief case on the desk he usually sat at.   
  
"Kuwabara," Yusuke started as his friend walked into the room Kazuma Kuwabara, more commonly know as just Kuwabara, turned his head to listen,   
  
"Botan told you right?" Yusuke said cautiously making sure no one was listening. Even though most of his classmates, with the exception of Kurama, Keiko, and   
  
Kuwabara, didn't know who Botan was, they were still very careful to make sure they didn't say too much in public.   
  
"Yeah, Botan told me last night," Kuwabara told Yusuke as Keiko walked into the room.   
  
"Botan told you what?" Keiko asked her two friends. Yusuke grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear, he said,   
  
"Just that we are meeting her after school." He indicated himself, Kuwabara, and to Kurama who entered the classroom behind Keiko. Keiko nodded her head and   
  
sat as the desk in front of Yusuke's.   
  
The students sat down at their desks as the bell rang issuing classes to start.  
  
~ ^ * ^ ~   
  
The bells rang and the students filed out of their classroons, some headed to their fourth period class and some headed towards the lunchroom. In the lunchroom,  
  
Yusuke Urameshi met up with Keiko and Kuwabara before the headed over to their usual table, Kurama was already there waiting. As the three sat down, Kurama asked,  
  
"So we meet a Kuwabara's place after school, yes?" Yusuke nodded his head and bit into an apple.   
  
"Am I needed?" Keiko asked her friends. Since she hadn't been contacted by Botan she wasn't sure.   
  
"I don't think you're needed but you can come!" Kuwabara replied. Keiko smiled and began to eat her sandwich.   
  
"I think Shizuru will want to come also..." Kuwabara added, though no one was really listening to him. Pouting, her began to eat his lunch and they ate in silence   
  
for a while, each in their own thoughts.  
  
"Do you know what it is about?" Keiko asked breaking the silence.   
  
Kurama shook his head, "She didn't say...which is highly unusual."   
  
"Oh..."  
  
~ ^ * ^ ~   
  
"Where is Botan!?" Yusuke asked with annoyance in his voice. School had gotten out 30 minutes ago, and it was then that Hiei had joined them. Yusuke,  
  
Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko had all walked to Kuwabara's place where his older sister, Shizuru, had met them. When they told Shizuru of the meeting with Botan,  
  
Shizuru was immediatly interested. So the six of them waited in Kuwabara's living room, wondering what suprise Koenma wanted Botan to deliver to them this time.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke. Botan said 'after school some time', she didn't give a specific time!" Keiko said trying to calm her friends nerves. Sighing, Yusuke sat down  
  
once again, he knew Keiko was right yet he still hated the waiting. There was a knock on the door and Shizuru got up to open it. When the door was opened, it revealed  
  
Botan who stood there with a huge smile on her face.   
  
"Sorry we're late, we just ran into a little bit of trouble," Botan said as she stepped inside.  
  
"Excuse me, but who is 'we'?" Yusuke asked. Botan stepped aside to reveal a hooded figure behind her.   
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot that I didn't tell you earlier. This is..." Botan began but was interuppted.  
  
"I appreciate the help, but I can introduce myself," the hooded peson said and flung the cloak off. Before them stood a girl who looked to be about the age of   
  
Yusuke and his friends.  
  
"My name is Faith Takana," the girl said. Yusuke and the others looked her up and down. She had long curly red hair that fell to her mid-back, a few locks rested  
  
on her shoulders indicating that she had layered hair. Her eyes were a bright blue that twinkled when the light hit them. She was skinny, but you could easily see that she  
  
was very strong. Despite her beauty, she looked more like a rough and tough kind of person, the kind of person that Yusuke and Kuwabara used to be and still slightly are.   
  
And for all they could tell, she was a human.   
  
"Um...Botan? What does she have to do with us? And when is our next mission?" Yusuke asked turning his attention back to the spirit world messanger. Botan's   
  
smile decreased in size as she glanced from Yusuke to Faith then back to Yusuke.   
  
"Well this is just it! I have come to talk to you about a mission...well a couple actually and your 'team' of detectives. I though it was obvious..." Botan said.   
  
Faith sighed inwardly, she wanted to be away from here...even back from where she just came from...the dead 


	2. Angry red head

A/N : Wow guys! Thanks for the great reviews so far! Keep them coming!  
  
Vi1 - the chapters will get longer, don't worry. The next one is pretty short though...it was originally part of this chapter but I felt it appropriate to make it it's own. Thanks for the reveiw! I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
J39 - Thanks for the review, please keep with this story...it should get exciting!  
  
Keiko Ishimori - thanks for the review! I hope Yusuke and his friends respond positivly to this story! *laughes* I read the summaries for your stories...it seems we like the same shows! I hope to be able to R&R to yours sometime!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Eight people sat around a wooden oak table. There were cups of what looked like grape juice and a plate of home-made chocolate chip cookies.   
  
"Koenma sent me to tell you that Faith here will be joining your 'team'. Since Genkai isn't going to be on it anymore, he wanted a fifth person and Faith was the best suited for the job," Botan said explaining why she and the red-head were there.  
  
"Botan - the only way she could have known about you and the spirit world would have been through one of us! And I am sure no one here has seen her before!" Kuwabara told her, though they all failed to see that Faith's hands were clenched around her cup and that she was grinding her teeth together.  
  
"Actually there is one other way....It is the was Yusuke first met me..." Botan replied.  
  
"You mean she died and came back to life?" Keiko asked, though they wer all very much confused about it. Botan nodded her head but said nothing. They all stared at each other, letting what Botan said sink in. If anyone looked at Faith, she glared at them.  
  
"Umm... but if she got a second chance to like, don't you think she would want to live with her friends and family?" Shizuru inquired. Faith had had enough! 'They are talking about me like I'am not even there and they are assuming things that in reality are totally wrong!' she thought to herself. Faith glanced to her right and caught Kurama looking at her and when she looked at him, he quickly turned his attention back to Botan and Shizuru. Faith jupmed up and slammed her cup down onto the table causing all of them to look at her.   
  
"If I wanted to be back where I came from...I would have been there by now!!!" she screamed causing all but Botan, Kurama, and Hiei to frown.   
  
"The thing is...no one gives a darn whether I was alive or dead - Nobody cared!" she added as her hand closed around something hanging from a chain around her neck. She ran to the front door and opened it, and before leaving she turned around and said, "If you need me, I'll be at my apartment, Botan knows where it it!" Then she slammed the door behind her and she was gone. Botan shook her head grimly as they all sat in silence."I should have warned you about that," Botan said after a few moments.   
  
"What happened then? I mean, how did she get back to life if no one there cares for her?" Keiko asked remembering what she had had to do to bring Yusuke back.  
  
"There was one person who loved her. Her brother, he is three years older then she. He really cared for her but two days after she was brought back, he died in a car accident, so she didn't have anyone to turn to or anywhere to go. She was going to kill herself when Koenma ordered her to be part of the 'team'," Botan explained, 'She might tell you more, but give her time, and don't let her know that you know. So are you four ok with her joining?" Botan added.   
  
"Well we haven't seen her fight yet..but she looks like she can throw a few good punches," Yusuke said, the others nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
"That and I also felt her spirit energy increase greatly when she lost her temper just then...with training that spirit energy can be used as a weapon, just like Yusuke and Kuwabara," Kurama added to Yusuke's statement.   
  
"Well I best be off, Koenma wanted me to be back as soon as possible," Botan said and stood up.   
  
"Wait! Botan, we need her address and you also said you were here to explain a few missions - what about them?" Yusuke said when Botan was just about to leave. "Her address in on the napkin on the table, and she will be going to your school also. As for the missions...its not going to happen for another couple months...so you need not know yet," and with that said, Botan sat on her paddle and flew off.   
  
Shizuru picked up the napkin and read her address then passed it around for the others to read. It was only two blocks away from their high school, convinietly located for someone who goes there.  
  
"Hey Kurama, don't you live there?" Hiei asked the red-head. Kurama took the napkin from Hiei and read it. He nodded his head a little in surprise.  
  
"It still would have helped to know what the mission was," Kuwabara complained.   
  
"It isn't like you would be much of a help even if you did know," Hiei retoted, his normal smug attitude was still there."What did you say shrimp?!" Kuwabara said and jumped up on his feet.  
  
"Hn," Hiei remarked with a smirk on his face. Shaking his head, Kurama stood up and turned to face the others.  
  
"We do have school in the morning, so I think I shall head home. If any of us has Faith in any of our classes, we really should make her feel as welcome as possible," Kurama stated. He walked towards the do as the the others stood up nodding their heads; all followed Kurama to the door except Kuwabara and Shizuru.  
  
"So I guess we will see each other tomorrow then," Keiko said.  
  
~ ^ * ^ ~  
  
Kurama walked down a sidewalk, the wind blowing through his long, firey, red hair. A few people waved to him and gave their regards to his mother as he passed by. He sighed... he hadn't expected this... and there was something about the girl that confused him. 'She seems tough and her spirit energy was very high, but Botan and she never even said how she fights. We don't know if she uses a spirit gun like Yusuke or even a katana like Hiei. And I wonder about her past. I'll ask her later...second floor; she must have rented the empty one bedroom.' he thought to himself. 'It could explain the high energy.' He came to the apartment complex in which he and his mother lived, and walked up the steps into the building. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. After stepping inside, he pressed the button labled '5th' for the 5th floor and thought once again about how Faith's past would help them all understand her position now. The elevator stopped and the doors moved open. Kurama stepped out and walked to the right end hallway door. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Where were you Suuichi?" his mother asked using his human name as she walked into the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"I was over at Kuwabara's with Yusuke, Keiko, and Shizuru," Kurama replied which wasn't truly false.  
  
"Get ready to eat then, and please call me next time, I was worried," his mother said.  
  
"Okay mother. Oh and I need to run out after dinner, it's something for school," Kurama replied. 'Well lets just hope one of us has a few classes with her at school,' he thought and headed towards the kitchen after his mother.  
  
~ ^ * ^ ~  
  
Faith walked into her apartment building, a frown etched on her face. 'Who are those people to talk about me and what I want without even asking me? They just assumed that I would want to live with family, they just assumed everything!' she thought bitterly. She took the elevator to the 2nd floor and she walked to her apartment. Luckily he brother had left some of his money and possetions to her when he passed away, so she was able to pay the rent. ' But how much longer will it last? I suppose I'll have to get a hob...but if I have to be a spirit detective, I wonder if I will have the time to do both,' she though as she opened her apartment door.   
  
"Stupid Koenma!" she said and slamed her door behind her. She threw her jacket on the floor and stuck the key back in her pocket. Faith walked into the small kitchen and stuck a TV dinner in the microwave. When it finished cooking, she took it out and sat down on the floor, her back resting against the wall. The tray rested on her knees, which were propped up in front of her.   
  
"What I gather so far is that most of them are jerks. That Yusuke just assumes things, but he seems very stronf and from the stories Botan told me when she was lugging me back and forth between the spirit world...he is.  
  
Kuwabara seems like the stupid one. He's like Yusuke, he assumes things...though he will have to be strong and at least a little smarter then he look to have lasted this long.  
  
The girls...Shizuru and Keiko seem a little...snobby...?  
  
Hiei just scowls all the time. He probably hates me already...they all probably do. I should have kept my temper in check back there.  
  
And then there is that red-head Kurama. He didn't talk at all...he just stared. I wonder what he is really like," Faith said trying to put everything together. She decided that she wasn't going to eat anymore and threw the rest in the trash. She walkd into the other room and changed into an over-sized white t-shirt and black baggy pajama pants that had been her brothers. Coming out and sitting on the floor, she opened a book and began to read. She was about to turn the page when she heard a knock on the door. 'Who is the world could this be? I don't know anyone!'   
  
Groaning, she got up and slowly walked to the door. She turned the knowb and opened it; Kurama was standing with his back to the door, his hands in his pocket 


	3. Past

I know this chapter is short. Like I said last chapter, this was originally part of chapter two, but I thought it deserved it's own chapter.  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
Keiko Ishimori - thanks once again for the review. As for your advice for Faith, she will know in time. They are at least conecting. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!  
  
Chapter 3 - Past  
  
When she opened it, Kurama turned around and smiled at the suprised girl.  
  
"Hello," he said and chuckled slightly.  
  
''What are you doing here? Oops, I mean come in," Faith said and stepped aside. Kurama nodded his head and walked in. Looking around, he noted she didn't have much furnature; a couple chairs and that was it. He turned around and noticed her puzzled look and said, "I live on the fifth floor of this building, so I thought I would drop by and say hello. Oh and Botan told us you are going to our school. Do you have your schedule yet?" 'The fifth floor? How odd that Koenma should choose this particular apartment building for me to live in!' she thought. Out loud she said, "No...I get mine tomorrow before school starts." They stood there starring at each other in and akeward silence. 'What is he doind here really?' she thought.  
  
"So you had a brother?'' Kurama asked ,aking conversation. Faith's eyes widened a bit and her hand strayed to grasp something hanging around her neck; it was the second time Kurama had seen her do it.  
  
"What did Botan say?" she asked sadly. Kurama realised that he probably said the wrong thing.   
  
"She...told us a few odds and ends...but I shouldn't have mentioned it...sorry," Kurama apoligized.  
  
"Oh - it's alright, you would have found out sooner or later," she told him with a sigh. She walked past him and sat down at her spot at the wall. Waving her hand, she bid Kurama to sit also. He looked around breifly before he obeyed and sat down next to her.  
  
"He...he was the only one who loved me. My parents split up when I was a baby and he and I lived with our mother. Our father died a few months after they split. My mother wasn't exactly the ideal mom. She'd beat us and she was on drugs most of the time. I'm suprised she survived...but even more surprised that I did," Faith started as she stared at the floor between her knees. Kurama sat and listened intently realising that this might be that only time she would ever say this, 'I was ten when my mother remarried. The man hated me, he hated all women..except my mom. He was even worse then her, and my brother knew it. It was then that we became close. He would always look out for me, take the beatings for me, but by then the damage was done. I would walk to school everyday with a black eye and cuts and bruises, so everyone made sure to stay away from me. The bullies would try to beat me up, but by then anything they dished out wasn't half as bad as what my mother and step-dad did. So i just beat them back and pretty soon I was the bully. Ironic isn't it? How you can go from the good girl to a bully in a matter of days," Faith conitnued and cocked her head to the side to see Kurama's expression. His face was blank. Sighing, she returned to her story, ' Thats how I grew up. When my brother moved out on his own, I was left. A year after my brother moved, my mom divoroced my step-dad. He left taking almost everything, I was still the bully. Then two years after that, I was sent to live with another famile, a mother, father, and a brother, my real mom had go to a re-had place and promised to come out a 'better woman'. So this family and I went on a trip to go rock climbing at a mountain outside of Tokyo. The son, one year older then me, he and I were at the mountain with these other tourists, and the parents were back in the hotel. Well just my luck that when the son-almighty and I are climbing, this big rock falls. Of course, it's gonna hit him but I push him out of the way and I die instead. Then everything else you know already. So that's my life story. Not exactly the best is it?" Faith finishes.  
  
"I'm sorry,,,for all that it is worth. I think you may have had it even harder then Yusuke," Kurama said quietly and got to his feet, Faith following.   
  
"I have to leave now, my mother needs me. I should see you at school tomorrow," he said and brushed himself off.   
  
"Yeah..." was the only reply. He left and Faith shut the door behind the red-head.  
  
"Let's just see if I show..." she muttered to herself.  
  
****  
  
Kurama left and went up the elevator to his apartment. he found his mother had already gone to bed. 'She had it bad, no woder she acts tough, but this other side of her was completly innocent, like she is fragile and will break at any point,' Kurama thought. He went to his room and shut the door...ready for bed. 


End file.
